Alexitimia
by Mistress Ui
Summary: Koori Ui centric!


Disclaimer: el personaje le pertenece a Sui Ishida.

 _Mi bebé necesita más amor /3_

 _En serio no sé porque no hay centrics de Ui, no es justo. Es un personaje tan poético, tan miserable, tan jodidamente desgraciado y manchado que termina siendo una musa angelical para escribir los angst mas infelices de la vida._

 _Lo amo, lo amo, lo amo y aunque me duela confesarlo, de su infelicidad nace mi arte más pura._

* * *

A Koori le pesa el alma como un yunque de acero en cuyo núcleo borbotean ruidosamente todas esas palabras que se niega a pronunciar y que pende de su corazón meciéndose de izquierda a derecha, desgarrándole los ventrículos uno por uno produciendo sonidos brumosos y húmedos.

La vida le duele en lo más profundo de su carne; pincha, quema, tironea, lo arrastra por los suelos directo al salón de la locura y lo arroja al basural de la hedionda realidad sin preguntarle cómo se siente.

Es desgraciado como un ramo olvidado de rosas marchitas y agonizantes.

Pero Koori es bonito. Basta con contemplarlo a la luz de la luna para deleitarse con sus amorosos ojos de turmalina que azucaran todo cuanto mira, maravillarse con su blanca piel de algodón que pide a gritos unos pocos besos que curen esos tajos que la cruzan aquí y allá, hipnotizarse con su cabello ébano de seda filamentada y enamorarse de sus labios de rubí tallados con la pluma de un colibrí. Y porque Koori es hermoso a nadie le importan sus llantos nocturnos o sus lamentos ahogados; nadie puede ser infeliz poseyendo tanta belleza ¿cierto? ¿cierto? Él lo sabe, se lo han dicho antes, entonces se observa en el espejo obligándose a amarse, enlutado por todas esas emociones que jamás experimentó.

Koori es rabiosamente hermoso pero eso no le basta.

Su ropa de marca se mancha con los viscosos fluidos que exuda su rendición ante una vida que no lo aprecia y sus caros perfumes no pueden disimular el hedor que mana desde la osamenta pútrida de sus sentimientos acallados.

-Eres tan lindo como un muñeco, como un cisne de cristal, como la sangre rubí que te brota de las heridas. Koori, Koori, Koori.-

Pero Koori no escucha, no oye, no quiere, sólo bebe un sorbo de café helado con la sonrisa calcinada y el espíritu vomitando polvo de hielo.

Fuma cigarrillos de melancolía sofocando sus pulmones con pastoso humo de insomnio mientras escurre las yemas de los dedos en carne viva sobre las amarillentas páginas de ese álbum de fotos contenedoras de los recuerdos de un pasado plagado de muertos que lo observan desde un mohoso rincón de su mente, empapados con la turbia oscuridad que cada noche lo arropa maternalmente susurrando en su oído miserias en prosa y sol sostenido.

La soledad le brota y se expande por su cuerpo emulando una infección de pus verdosa, depositándose disimuladamente bajo sus ojos de caramelo traslúcido, naciendo así unas delicadas, frágiles, aterciopeladas ojeras de arándanos que acentúan el cansancio que a cada minuto lo corroe un poquito más echando todas sus ilusiones por la borda porque acaba de descubrir que no tiene a nadie a quien dedicarle un "te quiero" con danzas de pétalos frescos y aroma a chocolate y conejos rosas de peluche.

Y las lágrimas que corren a través de su mente, nunca por sus mejillas quebradas, nutren esa esperanza a la que se aferra con devoción clavándole las uñas hasta rajarle la piel de alambre haciéndola crecer y florecer con un esplendor de supernova que ciega y embriaga, convirtiéndola en el estandarte que alza lastimosamente con sus manos heridas de tanto frotarse las rodillas sangrantes, y se da cuenta que no tiene más nada en este mundo, y quiere gritar, y quiere llorar, y quiere masacrar a esas criaturas con cosas repugnantes saliéndoles por la espalda porque a alguien hay que echarle la culpa.

Pero Koori es hermoso. Y a nadie le importa su corazón roto, su alma evaporada, su miseria residual. Hermoso es y hermoso morirá..

Tan hermoso presionando el arma contra su sien. Tan hermoso lloriqueando asustado, temblando como un pichón en invierno. Tan hermoso jalando el gatillo.

Hermoso.

Hermoso.


End file.
